Not While I'm Around
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A kawaii little songfic featuring Gourry.


You Must Love Me

Not While I'm Around  
A Slayers Video Clip  
By Sakura

Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around

[Gourry fights a bunch of bandits while Lina stands watching.]

Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir,  
Not while I'm around

[Gourry watches Lina while she and Zelgadis sleep around a campfire. He gets up and covers her with a blanket. She stirs and he strokes her head smiling wistfully.]

Demons are prowling  
Everywhere  
Nowadays

[Lina shoots a Dragon Slave at Shabranidgo and fails.]

I'll send them howling  
I don't care -  
I've got ways

[Gourry gives the Hikari no Ken* to Lina and she uses it along with the Giga Slave on Shabranigdo.]

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare

[Lina is fighting with Vrumugan while Gourry is busy with Zangulus.]

Others can desert you -  
Not to worry -  
Whistle I'll be there

[Zel leaves Lina and Company to go off looking for a 'cure'. Lina begs him to stay, but he leaves anyway. A tear forms in her eye. Gourry places a hand on her shoulder and smiles, trying to cheer her up.]

Demons'll charm you  
With a smile

[Xellos pops out of nowhere and kisses Lina. Much to everyone's shock and Xel's amusement, she just blushes and doesn't fireball him. Xel put on his smiley face.]

For a while  
But in time

[Xel says something to annoy Lina and she sics Zel on him. Gourry scratches his head not understanding Lina's sudden change of heart.]

Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around

[Gourry is watching the camp again while the others sleep. He sighs and smiles longingly at the sleeping sorceress.]

Not to worry, not to worry,  
I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb

[Lina is trying to explain about the Claire Bible to Gourry for the umpteenth time and he still doesn't get it. Frustrated, she bops him on the head.]

I can do it  
Put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome  
Not to worry, mum

[It's 'that time of the month' again for Lina and she is relying on Gourry as he dispatches a Mazoku with the Hikari no Ken after a very hard battle.]

Being close

[Gourry is yet again watching the others sleep. He looks at Zel who is awfully close to his Lina.]

And being clever

[His gaze turns to Xel who is also pretty close to Lina.]

Ain't like being true

[Gourry smiles, remembering the day he and Lina first met. In all this time, he has been by her side.]

I don't need to, I won't never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some.  
[Lina and Zel are beating Xel into a pulp. She the others just found out he's been keeping info from them, again. Gourry glares at the Mazoku, who just smiles.]

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare

[Lina and Gourry are fighting a group of bandits again. She gets wounded and Gourry picks her up and carries her much to her annoyance.]

Others can desert you  
Not to worry -  
Whistle, I'll be there

[The group breaks up again. Amelia heads back home to Seiruun, Zel's off on another lead, Sylphiel goes back to Sairaag. Only Gourry chooses to remain with Lina. The start to walk off into the distance as Xel watches, hiding in the trees.]

Demons'll charm you  
With a smile  
For a while

[Gourry's asleep while Lina takes her turn on guard duty. Xel pops in to say 'hello.' She knows he's been following them, but says nothing and gives the Mazoku a kiss not realizing Gourry's awake now. He grips the hilt of the Hikari no Ken as he tries to go back to sleep.]

But in time

[Months later, Xel breaks up with Lina breaking her heart and making her angry. Gourry manages to hit him with the Hikari no Ken and it scratches his shoulder. As a farewell gift, Xel spares Gourry's life and vanishes.]

Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around

[Lina is slumped against a tree, feeling gloomy. Gourry sits next to her and wraps an arm around her. She looks at him and he smiles reassuringly. She smiles and as the song ends, she draws closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Gourry blushes with a big smile on his face.]

~Owari~

Author's Notes:  
1. I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me.  
2. The song is from a show called Sweeney Todd by Stephen Sondheim and therefore not mine.  
3. Hikari no Ken is what everyone calls the Sword of Light in the Japanese version in case you haven't seen it.  
4. Even though I have a _HUGE_ Lina/Xel bias, I was kinda feeling sorry for Gourry so I wrote this fic for him.

Any C&C is always welcome. Flames, however, will be dealt with accordingly.


End file.
